


Four times their bond got in the way of life and one time it did not

by FlyingDutchy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingDutchy/pseuds/FlyingDutchy
Summary: Kara and Alex shared a close bond. Not everyone understood the implications of that bond.





	Four times their bond got in the way of life and one time it did not

_One_

Alex’s stomach was in jitters whenever she was speaking with her class mate, and she was not sure why. Sure, Sabrina was one of the most popular children in the school. The blonde locks and blue eyes were able to hold any boy captive. That explained nothing to the young woman.

“Surfer girl, you still with me?” She woke up from her daze and stared straight into those blue eyes. Someone bumped into her from behind. The morning rush-hour in the school’s hallways meant it wasn’t a place to stop and daydream. Alex knew this, of course. Sabrina cast a nasty glare at whoever had pushed her.

“Yes, yes. Sorry, got little sleep last night.” Which was not a lie, she did get little sleep as she was both doing her homework after cleaning up after her new sister’s mess before her mother got home. “Kara was clumsy again last night, didn’t get to finish my homework.”

The corners of the her friend’s mouth turned downwards but she didn’t respond. Alex smacked herself, talking about your siblings was not how you became popular. Unless your sibling was popular, of course.

“You’re such a nerd. Caring about your homework more than sleep.” Alex flushed. “Still, you manage to be a cool nerd.”

Soon they were joined by Stephen and Eric, two jocks that clearly both were vying for Sabrina’s attention. “Boys, Alex was just telling me she was going to the beach to practice some new moves this afternoon. You guys can come watch if you bring the snacks.”

Like eager puppies, they agreed. Sabrina winked in her direction and the blush on her cheeks became even redder. It was true that she would be practicing her skills this afternoon, she was somewhat disappointed that Sabrina felt the need to extend the invitation. She didn’t know _why_ she felt disappointed.

“Alright, gotta go.” She waved them goodbye and ran to the first class. While the cool kids sauntered towards their own respective classrooms—not caring whether they arrived on time or not—Alex barely made it in time.

 

 

Lunch break arrived and Alex moved against the masses, they were all going to the cantina but she had something to do first. _Hurry up, damn it._ Alex waited next to the classroom until Kara finally exited. She glanced at her watch and then at the deserted hallways. Kara just wasted almost ten minutes of her lunch.

“Do you always have to ask so much?” She scoffed as she escorted her new sister to the lunchroom. Kara was not used to walking alone. She was easily scared, jumpy, and often times new situations overwhelmed her enhanced senses. Her mother had put her on ‘Kara watch’ at school.

Kara ducked her head and glanced away. “I am sorry, Alexandra. I do not know much many things here.”

Dragging the alien behind her, they hurried to the cafetaria. When they arrived, all the good food was already gone. She silently cursed her sister for taking so long today.

Lunch was uneventful. Alex was not much of a speaker, she preferred to listen to the popular people around her. She knew they only tolerated her because she was good at surfing and Sabrina kept inviting her to their tables. Actually, it probably was just the latter. Five minutes before lunch ended, she packed her stuff and said goodbye. For a brief second she saw the blonde cast a disdainful glance at her sister, before smiling amicably. “See you at the beach.”

Alex blushed—again, why did she keep blushing—and turned tail. She had to escort Kara first to her class. As she dropped the girl off, she saw Kara look away apologetically. “I will adjust soon. I am sorry for being an inconvenience.”

Whenever Kara reverted to her formal speech it meant that she was hiding her pain. Alex knew that Kara could speak more relaxed, like they did at home when it was just the two of them. “Good.”

She also didn’t know why she kept being harsh on the alien who had just lost everything she held dear. It wasn’t that she didn’t mean it, it would be good for Kara to adjust to this new society and her new powers. She hoped Kara would adjust and not because she’d no longer be responsible for her younger sister, but she saw how much Kara struggled. Her words didn’t match her thoughts and she couldn’t take them back when she saw the pain they caused.

Kara had ducked inside the classroom as she stood there. The bell shook her from her stupor. _She was late. Thanks Kara._

Sabrina cast her a questioning glance as she got another mark against her by the teacher for being late. She mouthed her sister’s name and her beautiful friend scoffed but didn’t say much. Alex, being the nerd, focused on the subject of the lesson completely.

 

 

When the final bell of the day sounded, she was hit by nerves again that she would be showing off some new tricks to Sabrina. And Stephen and Eric, of course. But they mattered less, for some reason Alex didn’t want to think about. Stuffing her books in her bag, she left the room to find her sister. When she got to that classroom, she waited patiently outside for five minutes. To her surprise, the teacher left and locked the door behind him.

“Mr. Asimov?” The old man looked up with a smile that made the corners of his mustache turn up. He was her favorite teacher.  

“Yes, Ms. Danvers.”

“Was my sister in your class?”

“Ah yes, but some other girl was there to escort her.” Alex had admittedly be a bit late, but not much later than usual. Kara always waited. But Alex also wasn’t always this harsh with her sister.

“Thank you, sir.” She respectfully said goodbye and hurried to find her sister and whoever she had followed. As she rounded a corner, she heard her voice.

“Can you please give that back!” Alex rounded another corner and saw Kara surrounded by a group of boys and girls. Next to Kara was Sabrina who carried a notebook that was very familiar to Alex.

“I just want to make sure you have the correct notes. We know how hard you struggle and how much Alex has to help you.” Sabrina said snobbishly, the derision dripped from her voice. Alex was rooted in her place. The circle of fellow students didn’t notice her but were only laughing at her sister. “You do make the most peculiar notes. Hear this one: ‘hugs are used as a greeting, not only for mates’. Are you autistic? And mates, really?”

 The group laughed as if it was the most funny thing ever. She saw Kara clasp her hands on her ears and wince painfully. Of course, this made the group laugh even harder.

“Oh and this one. ‘Don’t fly in school’. She thinks she can fly. Maybe she should fly to her classes next time instead of needing an escort.” Another round of laughter followed. “You really are a loony one. Did your parents abandon you at the crazy house?”

Alex saw the hurt flash on Kara’s face and she couldn’t watch any longer. She pushed forward knocked a hole in the circle surrounding her sister. In a fell swoop, she snatched Kara’s notebook from Sabrina’s hands and put it inside her backpack. “Sabrina, stop.”

“Oh Alex, I’m just repeating what you keep telling me. That she’s a nuisance and needs constant attention. You constantly need to clean up after her, right?” There was a dangerous edge in Sabrina’s voice. Either Alex dropped this now, or there’d be consequences. She glanced back and forth between the blonde with the blue eyes full of warning and the blonde with the beautiful blue eyes that were filled with tears. Her hesitation was confirmation for the first. “See, Alex agrees that Kara’s dumb as a doornail.”

 

 

Alex got a few hours of detention and lost her spot at the ‘cool kids’ table. Everyone knew she didn’t punch like a girl. Sabrina never spoke to her again, but that was alright, Alex never liked her anyway.

 

 

 

_Two_

 

The bar was crowded and a little bit rowdy, totally not her scene, but luckily she was seated in a semi secluded booth away from all the activities. It was a nice bar though, old school, English pub style. Nervously, she twirled a strand of hair around her finger. Glancing over her shoulder, she found the supportive gaze of her sister nod in her direction. _She could do this_.

Turning back to her companion, she smiled and responded. “I-uh-don’t know if you noticed but we share a lot of classes.”

“Of course, I’ve noticed that,” Lincoln was really attentive and he laughed as if it was impossible not to notice her. Something Alex had said repeatedly. “But we also don’t share many classes, so your major must be different.”

Kara had followed Alex to National City. College life was different, more difficult, and more lonely—Alex was too busy for her most of the time. So when the broad shouldered, muscled, man with gray eyes and a short brown hair asked her out, she said yes. When she showed up at Alex’s place, freaking out because she was going on a date, Alex swore she was going to be there to help her. Or to kick his ass if he did anything out of line.

“I’m in Journalism.” She imagined her sister shaking her head in response to her short clipped answers. Maybe she should tell him why? She didn’t know. This was difficult.

He interrupted her rambles with a hearty laugh. “That’s, wow, you _really_ want to become a journalist. That’s awesome, to be so motivated for one purpose.”

She’d done well? Elated she smiled at her sister who winked back at her before downing her glass of soda in one go. For just a tiny second she was dazedly watching Alex’s throat as one spilled drop ran down her neck. She forced herself to turn back to her date. Lincoln quickly replaced a troublesome glare with a smile as she returned her attention to him.

“So why are you in International Marketing?” She moment those words were out, she knew she should have asked his major first. Luckily, he didn’t notice that and launched into an explanation of familial pressure to join his father’s business. He was really proud of their family’s achievements, though worried to live up to the name. She’d used to feel that way growing up as the Heir of the House of El, so that was very relatable.

Lincoln was nice, more than nice. He hadn’t tried to make unwanted advances, and he seemed genuinely interested in her.

She never suspected the date to turn sour. When she returned to the table from freshening up in the bathroom, she saw Lincoln talking with her sister at the bar. The moment Alex saw her and looked at her, Lincoln noticed and quickly returned to their table. Kara asked with pleading eyes and Alex just shook her head and mouthed ‘later’.

When she joined her date at the table, he seemed agitated. Kara couldn’t not ask. “What was that at the bar with—”

“That dyke?” He spit. “I was just telling her to stop leering after someone else’s date. She’d been looking at you all evening with doe eyes and glaring at me.”

“Dyke?” She knew what it meant, a derogatory term for lesbians, but her sister wasn’t one. As far as Kara knew.

“Yes, lesbian, whatever.” Kara frowned, he picked up the confusion. “Just look at the butch way she holds herself and dresses, it’s literally the only option.” Alex wore her black motorcycle jacket, dark leather pants and sturdy boots for extra grip when on the road. Her sister had been her ride to this bar and would also bring her home on her bike.

“So what did you do?” Anger seeped through her neutral tone. He mistook it, thinking she’d been disgusted at being leered at.

“I just told her to knock it off, that we didn’t want her kind in here. It was bad enough they exist, but to stare at other people’s dates, that goes too far.” Kara wasn’t naïve. She knew that not all ways of life were as accepted on Earth like on Krypton, and she tried not to judge those that were indoctrinated from birth that somehow it mattered who you loved, but to hear someone speak that way of her own sister struck a wrong chord. Even if her sister was not a lesbian, no one speaks of Alex that way.

“I think… I think it’s best that I go home.” An arm shot out and grabbed her by the wrist. Pleading eyes looked at her to make her stay.

“If you’re that uncomfortable with her, we can more somewhere else.” Lincoln had been a nice guy and maybe she could have forgiven his views on those that liked the same sex and perhaps even change it. He also completely misunderstood the reason she was ending this date. From the corner of her eye, she saw Alex get up from the bar stool. Kara didn’t want to pull herself free, for fear of doing real damage. Humans were fragile, after all.

“Everything alright here?” Alex towered over their table with a deadly glare towards her date.

“Didn’t I tell you to get lost?”

Alex ignored him. “Do you want to leave?”

Kara nodded and tried to stand up. Lincoln did not let go. “You heard the lady, she wants to leave. I’d recommend you let her go.”

An angry vein popped on his neck and he stood up fuming. Then, in a snap, he struck out with a fist towards her sister. Kara’s reflexes were faster and she stopped the strong fist dead in its tracks, squeezing just a bit too hard with her own hands around his wrist.

“ _Don’t_ touch my sister.”

Bright red marks were visible on the man’s wrist as she let it go. He had an apologetic look on his face. “I didn’t know she was your sister, if I knew…”

“Spare me. I don’t ever want to see you again.”

She looped her arm through her sisters and together they left the bar.

“That was dangerous, Kar.” Kara shrugged in reply and simply hugged Alex closer. That was her sister’s way of saying ‘thanks’. They reached Alex’s racing motorcycle and Kara climbed on behind her sister. She snuggled as close as she could get. She was not at all upset about the dreadful date.

 

_Three_

 

Mon-El announced their relationship just seconds after she had explicitly told him not to divulge it. Kara doesn’t know why she cast and apologetic glance at her sister, who had snapped a pen in two at hearing the news. Alex knew, of course, that Kara was very private about her love life.

Kara was angry with Mon-El. Now she had to endure the jokes from both Hank and her sister. They both seemed seriously uncomfortable with the idea of her and Mon-El dating.

After she found out that they, in fact, did not have a HR department that handled forms about dating co-workers, nor that a sexual harassment seminar was required, she found herself in a supportive embrace from her sister.

“I’m happy for you, Kara.” Despite being the taller of the two, she shrunk and nuzzled her sister’s neck. Their bodied were flush against one another as they melded into a single shape. Over Alex’s shoulder she saw Mon-El round the corner and he cast a worrisome glance at the two of them. Kara had not forgiven him yet and glared at the Daxamite.

It took some effort to untangle themselves. After which Kara smacked Alex on her butt, hard. Mon-El’s eyebrows rose at the sight and Kara shook her head at him. He’d better not be thinking about inviting anyone else to their relationship. Who knows what was custom on Daxam, but Kara wasn’t into _that_.

“What was that for?” Alex rubbed her sore cheek with a blush on her cheeks.

“Because you haven’t told me how it ended with Maggie!” Alex almost seemed disappointed when Kara brought her girlfriend up. The expression vanished quickly and Alex launched at what happened at the end of their disastrous Valentine. As they walked to the training rooms—Alex and Kara were going to have their daily sparring session—Kara threw an arm around her sister’s shoulders, who in return laid one on her hips. As one unit they moved through the hallways and their colleagues, used to their antics, made a wide berth for them.

Kara cast an angry glare at Mon-El, she still was angry at him for spilling their relationship.

 

 

She dodged a punch. The longer arms gave her opponent further reach, he was just as strong as she was because she was in the presence of Kryptonite. She was faster and a better fighter. Her foe pushed towards her and over extended himself. He leaned too much forward and his center of gravity was briefly, just for a moment, no longer above his feet. Kara grabbed his extended arm and the force of gravity did the rest. For good measure, she helped physics along and her foe smacked the ground, hard.

“That hurt, Kara.” Mon-El complained as he rubbed his back. She wondered if training with Mon-El had been the same as Kara’s first training sessions with Alex. Alex beat her soundly on technique alone, and now she was using this technique to beat her boyfriend—train her boyfriend, she should say. “I don’t understand why we must train like this, we are almost always stronger than our opponents.”

“ _Almost_.” Kara retorted. “Alex taught me you cannot win all battles on strength. Her training sessions saved my life more than I can count.”

She reached out and pulled him on his feet. His t-shirt was drenched in sweat and his ego was bruised heavily. They’d been training for few weeks now, and Kara was still beating him every time. It did feel good to win when sparring. “Alex still beats me nine times out of ten when we fight on equal footing.”

“Well, I’m not ‘perfect’ Alex.” She was surprised at the anger in his voice, she didn’t understand why Alex’s perfection was a problem, or a part of this conversation at all. This was about Mon-El learning to fight.

“No, only Alex is Alex. _Obviously._ ” Kara got back into a fighting stance for the next round. Mon-El resumed a sloppy stance. “Spread your base a bit more. Alex thought me that without a solid base it doesn’t matter how strong or fast you are. It’s what I used against you just now.”

“Alex thought me…” Mon-El repeated childishly. Kara put her hands on her hips.

“What’s your deal with my sister suddenly?”

Exasperated, Mon-El threw his arms in the air. “Suddenly? It’s always Alex this, Alex that. You can’t stop talking about her for one moment. Then you spend more time with her than you do with me, your boyfriend. Before, that was alright, but even after I revealed our relationship to her, she was not backing down. And you keep humoring her as well.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She was flabbergasted. There was no other way to state the delusion she was hearing from Mon-El. Why would her spending time with Alex be a problem? She already sacrificed a large chuck of ‘sister-time’ for ‘boyfriend-time’. Sure, she still spent more time with Alex, but she always had. To give that up was _ridiculous_. It had taken some effort between her and her sister because they were both in steady relationships now, but they managed to work around that. S

“She’s courting a taken woman.” For a brief moment Kara entertained the thought. It did strange things with her stomach so she discarded it quickly.

“You’re delusional. Alex is my sister and has been for twelve years _and_ she has a girlfriend.” She paced around angrily, all riled up because of the insinuations thrown at both her and her sister. Since Alex was not here to defend herself, Kara had taken the job of defending the both of them.

“I didn’t want to have to do this, but I must invoke the ‘Iriyando Meriyanda’.” _The what what?_ “The Challenge of Courtship. An ancient Daxamite custom when more than one man or woman wants to court the same person they issue the Challenge if that person does not choose a suitor. Whoever wins may resume courting, the loser has to stop her attempts and they can no longer spend time alone together.”

“There’s no reason for Alex to accept that. _I_ don’t accept it. Those rules hold no power here.”

“Then there’s no problem if I issue it right? She can accept willingly then.”

 

 

Alex accepted the Challenge. Kara had screamed at her for hours because there was no good reason as to why her sister accepted. None. Zero. Zilch. Nada. Nothing. Nope.

With a firm handshake the deal was made and the challenge was accepted, in a weeks’ time they would duel till the other surrendered or was killed or otherwise incapacitated. At first, Kara had assumed it would be a fair fight and Mon-El’s powers would be reduced to human level. Mon-El disagreed, the duel would be indicative of real life, not some artificial restrictions. Alex had known this beforehand.

“Why Alex, why did you accept?” By accepting, she couldn’t have both Mon-El and Alex in her life the way she wanted it to be. They made the choice for her—why couldn’t she have both?

“The fact he dared to issue the challenge means he’s not worth someone like you.”

“But you might lose. You agreed to his terms and he can use all his powers. I don’t want to lose you.” Not once did she think about what would happen if Mon-El lost the Challenge.

 

 

 _Just stop, Alex._ She squeezed her eyes shut the moment Mon-El struck Alex once again on her shoulder. When she opened them again, she saw Alex spin around mid-air with the momentum from Mon-El’s punch. Mon-El was safely flying away and readied himself for another attack.

It wasn’t a fair fight.

Mon-El flew around Alex, striking at her and immediately flying away faster than a human could run. The fact that Alex had gotten a few hits in at all was remarkable.

They were outside at the DEO site in the desert. The same place Kara fought Red Tornado. This fight was much, much more important to her.

With a thud Alex hit the ground and Kara heard another rib crack. She winced. Still, her sister pushed herself up from the ground and spit out a mouthful of blood. Her right arm hung limp next to her torso, it was clearly dislocated and possibly broken as well. _It’s enough. You’ve done your best_.

“Do you yield?” Mon-El taunted. Of course Alex shook her head.

Mon-El struck her sister again, Kara shut her eyes but didn’t manage to prevent a few tears from escaping, and pleaded for it to be over. When she looked, Alex was prone on the ground and Mon-El was hovering right above her. He seemed ready to end the fight. He only had to strike straight down and Alex would be out.

It seemed her sister was still not ready to give up. Kara couldn’t help but shout in warning as Mon-El accelerated towards her sister. “No, Alex!”

One minute into the fight and Kara had already known who she wanted to win. There was no doubt about what she wanted. So when she saw Mon-El ready to deliver the finishing blow, she prayed to Rao.

The moment before impact, Alex twitched. She rolled over her dislocated shoulder and forced it back with a sickening snap. A muffled scream of pain reached Kara’s ears. Mon-El struck the ground she had been occupying. He was dazed for one second. That one instance was enough.

Alex struck as hard as she could, Kara’s glasses in the hand she was punching with. They shattered on impact. As the glass shards cut both her sister and her boyfriend, they only had a profound effect on only one of them. They were lined with lead and lead was to a Daxamite what Kryptonite was to a Kryptonian. Mon-El’s superior powers were sucked away in an instant. He tried to launch himself into the air, but only jumped a miserable single feet.

The fight was decided in the next ten seconds. Mon-El yielded.

Kara rushed forward to embrace Alex. As she fretted over her injuries, Mon-El left the scene and their relationship ended. She only noticed that the next day, when she started looking for him. She was surprised how quickly she was over the loss of that part of her life.

 

 

_Four_

Sweat glistened on their naked skin, labored breathing filled the otherwise silent room. “Gotta give it to you, Danvers, that was pretty good.”

She rolled on her back and stared up to the ceiling, catching her breath. It _had_ been pretty good. Maggie was catching her breath while Alex’s stamina recovered first—superior training and all that. Training that was very useful in other parts of life, she recently discovered. Her fiancée of one day was lying next to her.

“I was thinking.” Maggie waited. Alex intentionally clasped her mouth shut until Maggie sighed with exasperation. “ _Why_ do you _always_ make that stupid joke, except now?” Alex couldn’t keep herself from chuckling.

“That’s not a very ingenious thought. Then again, I’m the scientist so I shouldn’t expect much.” She expected the elbow striking her naked side. “And I’m also the secret agent with special training.”

“Life is so unfair.” The Latino woman complained.

Alex laughed. It was so easy to be like this with Maggie. “So you managed to think…”

“I did a bit more than think.” Alex rose up in an upright position. Something told her this was more than just a random spur of the moment thought. “I got an offer. It’s a promotion, really. Captain of a whole police force in a city. A huge pay increase.”

Alex wanted to hug Maggie and be happy for her, but she knew that her fiancée was leaving something out. “But…”

“It’s in San Diego.”

“No.” She shut it down. “We talked about this. My job—”

“I asked J’onn. The DEO has a department in San Diego in need of scientists like you.” She felt completely blindsided by this. “He could transfer you at a moment’s notice. Think about it, it could be a great start for something new. We could buy a house, your work would be safer, we’d have more regular hours, we would have more time for each other.”

“Kara is here. She needs—”

“She’s got friends, the DEO, James as the Guardian, and Supes could drop by if she really needs protection.” Maggie seemed to have prepared everything for her case to move to San Diego. The only problem was that Alex didn’t mean that Kara needed physical protection. Only two persons in the world knew that the Kryptonian still had night terrors once in a while from various sources. That was not all, Alex had them as well. The only thing that seemed to help them was each other—something they had learned during their many years as siblings.

“I can’t leave Kara here by herself. But if you’re set on this, I could ask her to follow us.” A shadow passed over Maggie’s face. “You don’t want her to follow us.”

She felt punched in the gut. Alex thought Maggie liked Kara—everyone liked Kara. Granted, notable exceptions were locked up in the DEO basement. She thought she’d made it clear, that Kara would be a deal breaker. She’d lived through a battle with a Daxamite to prove that.

Maggie stood up from the bed and angrily paced in the room. “It’s always Kara this, Kara that. You always drop everything for her, no matter what, when, or who.”

Alex threw on a shirt—because Maggie looked ridiculous being angry and naked at the same time—and joined the argument in vigor. “You _knew_ that. I told you up front when we got serious that protecting Kara was my job. The DEO is just a means to that end.”

“It’s not just that… It’s how you two… are…” Perplexed, Alex stared at her fiancée. How such a wonderful night could turn sideways so quickly. “If I didn’t know you were sisters, I’d be seriously uncomfortable with how you two act around each other. In fact, I _am_ uncomfortable. You’re more intimate with Kara than with me.”

“I’ve never slept with my sister.” She jutted a finger in Maggie’s naked chest.

“It’s not the sex, it’s everything else. You never cuddle with me, not at night, not even after sex.” Alex had told Maggie multiple times that just wasn’t her jam. “But the way you cuddle with Kara… I’d almost prefer it if you just had sex with her.”

Alex recalled when Maggie showed up unexpectedly at her place after Kara had had one of her night terrors. The thing with Kara’s night terrors was that they gripped the Kryptonian completely, almost like a Black Mercy dragging them into an alternate reality. The only remedy they had was holding on tightly and trying to sleep within each other’s safe embrace. If Kara managed to sleep through such a night, she wouldn’t have another terror for a month or two.

She remembered waking up and staring at Kara’s sleeping face. By reflex, she’d pressed her lips to Kara’s eyelids one at a time. Then she had felt Kara shift and their entangled legs caressed each other. There had been no space between their bodies, and they had slept like that through the night. Maggie had then cleared their throat in the doorway to her room. In a reflex, Alex had reached beneath her pillow and pulled out her gun. Of course, she had relaxed the moment she saw it was just Maggie, though she had an undecipherable look on her face. Alex tried to untangle herself from Kara, but any attempt had been met by Kara holding on more tightly. In the end, she had simply needed to wake the Kryptonian up. Maggie had been distant for a few days after that.

“That wasn’t, isn’t, we don’t see each other like that.” Alex sat down tiredly. She didn’t want to have this discussion about Kara, _again._ It had come up before. “Kara just needs… she needs me sometimes, and I need her sometimes. We discussed this. You were okay with that.”

“I lied, okay.” Alex dropped her gaze from Maggie as another punch landed in her gut. “I figured it would lessen, you know. Kara’s been the most important person in your life for the past decade. But I figured, that I could take that place in due time. I thought that wasn’t too much to ask, as your wife-to-be.”

Alex stopped herself from saying that Kara would _always_ be her number one. She would have proven Maggie’s point. The problem was that she couldn’t blame the detective. If she was dating someone that would say their sibling was more important than her, she’d have serious doubts. Children, she would understand, but a sibling?

She knew Maggie had come to the same realization. The offer to move to San Diego had been her last ditch effort, her last olive branch to see whether they could figure something out long term. A solution that didn’t require them to orbit around the sun that was Kara. But Kara was _her_ sun, and Alex would not be in a stable orbit without it.

Alex sat there stunned on the bed in the dark of the room as Maggie collected her clothes from the floor. Silent tears streamed down her face. A hand cupped her chin. Maggie was crying too.

“For what it’s worth, I do love you.” Alex managed to say between fits of sobs. Soft lips pressed against hers.

“You just love Kara more.” Alex didn’t need to confirm. With one sad glance backwards, Maggie left her behind. Her ring on the night stand.

Alex didn’t know how long she sat there before she managed to control her shaking hands enough to unlock her phone. Only one button press was needed to connect to the person she wanted to.

“Alex?”

She opened her mouth but a gut wrenching sob came out.

“Hold on, I’ll be right there.”

Not a minute later she was being held and lulled into comfort by her younger sister.

 

Last

 

“Maggie texted me today.” She’d said those four words through the telephone. Kara was in Metropolis for her job as a reporter, Alex was stuck at home. It only required those four words to summon her foster-sister.

Moments later, strong arms captured her. “Are you okay? Why didn’t you call me right away—you know I would have come no matter what.”

Alex knew that. “I am okay. That’s why I didn’t call.”

“That’s great Alex!” Kara was genuinely happy that Maggie’s text hadn’t sent her in a spiral of negativity. Alex had never explained to her that the alien was the reason behind their spontaneous brake-up. Still, their dynamic changed shortly after they both returned to the pool of single women. More sister-dates, more touches, more staying over at each other’s place. Alex couldn’t remember when the last time was she didn’t spend the night cuddled up to her foster-sister.

“It just made me think.” Kara threw her a warning glare. While Kara was impulsive, she always accused Alex of thinking too much. She claimed Alex could think herself inside a hole, when she could’ve just stepped around it. “I never told you why Maggie didn’t work out.”

Kara hummed affirmatively. “It was because of you.”

“I figured as much. We’re just doomed.” Kara said dramatically. “Doomed to spend our lives together, forever. No one could ever replace the other. We wouldn’t be able to love anyone else as much as we do each other.” Then Kara made an angry face at herself in the mirror. “Ugh brain, why do I think that doesn’t sound so bad.”

Alex chuckled at Kara’s usual antics. “Because your brain function never completely healed after you dropped from the sky.”

Kara had dropped down on the couch, her conference in Metropolis forgotten. Alex snuggled in next to her, she turned sideways and Kara lay down between her legs, her back against Alex’s chest. She lung her arms over her foster-sisters shoulders and placed them on Kara’s stomach. They couldn’t get closer if they tried.

They watched Netflix, but neither of them followed it. Both were lost in their minds, thinking about different things. Kara interrupted the silence first.

“Hey Alex, I have an idea. And it’s a pretty crazy one. Probably my craziest—and you know I’ve had many of those. Like that one time I tried lifting up our house to see if I could—how  was I supposed to know that sewers and electrical wires were connected to the building? Anyhow—my crazy idea, and it’s crazy—but it would solve our problems. Not _all_ our problems. Because CADMUS is still there, Reign is still there, but at least _some_ of our problems. The biggest—if you ask me—of our problems.”

“Kara, I know you don’t need air, but breathe.” Alex stuffed a fist in her mouth to keep from laughing. Kara was always the impulsive one. Whereas Alex overthought every single thing, Kara didn’t think things through before acting on them. Including her emotions. Her sister took a huge breath and Alex waited patiently.

“We should date each other.”

If she wasn’t pinned to the couch by her sister’s body, she would have bolted. Kara, despite having all the time to think things through, apparently still hadn’t because she pointedly looked away from Alex straight into the wall and she’d clasped her hand around her mouth.

In that one instance, Alex suddenly noticed just how tightly their bodies were pressed together. It never had been sensual before. Sure, Alex knew her sister was objectively hot, but somehow their closeness never registered that it could be more. Maggie’s words of a few months ago suddenly made sense—their cuddles _were_ not sisterly. Just because she’d banished any thought of Kara as anything but her sister to some other dimension, those words that the Kryptonian just uttered unlocked Pandora’s Box.

She shifted uncomfortably. Her body was on fire and Kara had ignited it. Suddenly she noticed what parts of Kara’s body her arms were resting on. What she previously had simply noticed as Kara’s chest, suddenly had turned into Kara’s breast. Same thing, but so, so different. Quickly, she removed her arms and put them somewhere safe, not on the blonde’s body, for one.

“I’ve made things weird, haven’t I?”

“N-no?” Kara turned around while remaining between her legs. Suddenly their breasts were pressed together and Kara’s face was very close to hers. Alex’s breath hitched. Her eyes flicked to Kara’s lips and she let her mind wonder just for one second.

Why did she react like this? They’d been in this exact position hundreds times before.

“Then why is your heart pounding like craze, are your pupils dilated and were you looking at my lips?” Kara was not very helpful, it was as if… _As if she wanted Alex to feel weird._

She opened and closed her mouth but no words came out. Alex suddenly recalled the change in dynamic between the two of them and when it had started. They’d always been close, but Kara had pushed just a bit further. Alex had chalked it down as Kara needing to fill the hole that Mon-El left behind, but not once had Kara expressed grief about that.

Kara shifted a bit closer to her. Her blue eyes were just inches from hers. She could feel Kara’s breath on her lips. She didn’t dare look at them. As Kara moved and applied pressure to her breasts with hers, Alex’s body responded involuntarily and she gasped. Kara looked… proud.

“Kara…” Alex knew she should feel taken advantage off. Every time she thought they were just sisterly hugging the past months, Kara had had ulterior motives. She _should_ be angry. She _was_ turned on. It wasn’t the first time she’d been turned on by Kara, that was during high school when they went to the beach together. It’d taken Alex ages to lock those thoughts away, since then she’d focused solely on the fact that they were sisters.

“Alex…” Kara mimicked her. She knew that Kara was hiding behind her easy-going attitude, it gave them an easy out to forget this later on. Those blue eyes were terrified of her reaction. When Kara pulled her bottom lip between her teeth in worry, and her eyes flicked down, she knew she lost. _That_ wasn’t meant to be sensual, Kara doesn’t do sensual—but to Alex it was.

Consequences be damned.

 

 

Alex woke hours later completely drained and disoriented. She was alone in her messed up bed, her sheets were ripped to shreds and someone had broken the wooden headboard. How did that happen?

She stretched in her bed and noticed she was completely naked. Alex heard a happy hum from her living room. She threw on a bath robe and stepped into the kitchen.

Kara was cooking. Attempting to, at least. The Kryptonian was doing her happy dance while wearing Alex’s university sweater as she moved around the kitchen, somehow despite her enhanced senses completely missing her presence. She didn’t seem frustrated as she emptied the burnt contents of the pan into the garbage, instead she smiled at the scraps.

When Kara stepped from behind the counter, Alex gasped.

Kara was _only_ wearing her university sweater. And when she bent over to put something in her over, it didn’t cover anything— _anything!_ She had a clear view of her sister’s perfect ass, and more. Only then did the blonde notice her and bounced over to her to press a peck on her lips.

Alex recalled last night. How she had made Kara writhe underneath her, how _she_ was the reason Kara broke the headboard, how Kara had ripped the sheets to shreds to restrain herself in her moment of pleasure. How Kara wanted more, and how Alex could be as rough as she wanted, and how Kara liked it as rough as she could give. Then, when it was her turn, Kara was so gentle with her, as if she would break. Alex didn’t know how Kara knew she didn’t like it as rough as the Kryptonian, but Kara hit all the right notes, at the right times.

As Kara stared at her with hopeful trepidation, Alex expected herself to freak out. That never came. She hadn’t felt as happy as before—and she was also seriously turned on again by Kara’s lack of clothing. Her hands tangled themselves in Kara’s blonde locks and pulled their faces together. She pressed her leg between Kara’s naked legs, applying pressure to her core. Her sister gasped into her mouth as she pushed her against the kitchen counter.

Then Alex’s stomach made itself known.

Kara, out of breath, burst into laughter. “Looks like you’re not the only one that’s hungry.”

Alex finally took control of her body again and processed. “We had sex.”

“We had sex.” Kara nodded happily.

“We had good sex.”

Kara shook her head. “Good doesn’t cut it. Fantastic, mind blowing, euphoric…”

“… bed wrecking?” Kara snorted. This was… this felt… so easy. Sure, she wanted to jump her sister’s bones as well as joke around with her, and it was a momentous occasion—but it was anything but strange. Like, this was how it was meant to be.

“Well, yes, that too. Don’t look _too_ proud.” She found a mirror to look in and saw that yes, she did look proud. And happy. And thoroughly fucked. Kara had done a number on her as well and she now saw bite marks on her neck. Tentatively, she touched them and the skin was still sensitive. The little bit of pain she felt sent a signal straight down her spine into her neither regions. Kara saw them. “Well, I am proud of that as well.”

There should be so much wrong with this whole situation. Her mind threw up all kinds of barriers. She should feel disgusted for wanting and having had sex with her little sister, she should have stopped Kara from wanting the same, she should be angry at Kara's misuse of their closeness. That’s what her mind told her.

For the second time that day, she didn’t listen to it. She banished those thoughts like she had done with her initial attraction to Kara all those years ago. 

“You brat—now I need to wear a turtleneck to work.” She slapped Kara on her naked ass. “Get dressed, we’re going to get some food that’s not going to end this relationship by killing me.”

Kara attempted to get dressed, though normally she was able to switch costumes in mere moments, she now kept dropping her clothes and bending over to collect them. Again, and again, and again.

Breakfast could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> So, in contrast to the dark story I'd just written, I had to balance the scales with a sappy one. It's piggy backing on the 'five times trope' so I hope it's alright.


End file.
